Can't Let Him Go
by Gauy
Summary: The fic you have been waiting for. At least those who knew of it. A fic about Locke giving up on Terra. Read to find out. I'm no good at summaries.
1. Thinking Back

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a fic that was in my mind for a long time. It might not be all that good, but I'm not the best writer so deal with it. I'm a Terra/Locke fan, so you can guess the main characters in the fic. And during any flashbacks that may happen, some parts that have no impact on the story will be left out. I will take EXACT quotes where possible, so if someone finds something wrong, just e-mail me at fffan00@hotmail.com with a correction, or you could review. Any way, I will correct any errors. Enjoy! 

**

Can't Let Him Go

**

**Chapter 1: Thinking Back**

"How could I have been so foolish? What was I thinking? How could I think she was interested in me?" Locke was by himself at the inn at Nikeah, thinking. He was sure Terra was showing interest in him. At first, she always needed him. He made a promise to always protect her. 

But that only lasted until he met the former 'love' of his life, Celes. He quickly learned that they weren't compatible. He was an adventurer and always would be. Celes, after fighting Kefka, got sick of anything that reminded her of being the one of the Empire's generals and that included, long trips and sleeping under the stars. 

After they broke up, Terra seemed to come to mind a lot. He didn't know why, but as time went on, he thought about all the times he didn't quite pay enough attention to her. He started thinking of her again, the time they first met .... 

_"Took you long enough! How goes the robbing plundering trade?" Arvis asked. _

"I PREFER the term treasure hunting! There's a HUGE difference," I said gritting my teeth. Then putting it out of my mind, I asked, "Anyway, were you the one who sent for me?" 

"Yeah. There's a girl I'd like you to meet." 

"...!? This better not have anything to do with that Magitek-riding, imperial witch!!!" 

How he regretted what he said then. It just proves to say that you can't judge someone until you get to know them. He now knew why she did the things she did. It wasn't really her, just that damn crown. 

_"Imperial troops are pursuing her even as we speak. This town is no match for the Empire. Our independence can only be assured if we join forces with the Returners, an underground resistance movement. That girl wasn't responsible for her actions. We must get her to understand our dilemma."_

_And I could never turn down helping a female in distress_, Locke thought to himself. 

_"All right... I think we'd better help her..." _

"Agreed. Make your way first to Figaro, and talk to the king." 

I went to the mines and found her unconscious on the ground, just in time to protect her from the soldiers. Thankfully, some moogles showed up. Otherwise I wouldn't have been any match for them. 

On the way out from Narshe, Terra woke up. "You ... saved me?" 

"Save your thanks for the moogles!" 

"That was the truth. I passed out because that asshole charged me. If it wasn't for the moogles, who'd know what would've happened to us," Locke said out loud to himself. 

_"Uhhh ... I can't remember anything ... past or present ..." _

"You have amnesia?!" 

"A man said my memory would come back..." 

"Give it time. You're safe with me! I give you my word!" 

"???" 

"I won't leave you until your memory returns!!" 

_Or until another pretty woman comes along_, Locke thought. 

_Outside, we spent several days and nights getting training to cross the desert to Edgar's castle. During that time we got a bit friendlier. She trusted me pretty quickly. She depended on me, for food, for shelter, for protection. Eventually, we made it to Figaro Castle._

Letting Edgar see her was a huge mistake. He immediately fell in love with her. Of course, that's no surprise, he falls in love with every woman he sees. But, we would've never been able to get to the Returners hideout without him. Locke chuckled again when he thought about it. Edgar was always blind when it came to pretty 'women.' 

"But those looks and those touches must've been just where she was needing someone for comfort. She did have amnesia and had most of her past forgotten. And even after she learned of herself being half-esper, she probably needed time to get used to the idea. Maybe she was worried how people would think of her. I know I still cared for her, even though I was preoccupied. I think green hair is sorta sexy. But she didn't pay attention to me, other than say 'hello,' when I did try. Maybe she didn't have any interest in me, maybe she didn't have any love interest at all. She didn't see her with any other guys except me. Maybe I misinterpreted her actions as more than friends. At least that's what it seems like. I was the only person she felt any bit close to. I don't know. Maybe it's wishful thinking. I was sort of attracted to her when we were going to Figaro Castle. But at that time, I felt like I would've been taking advantage of her. Anyway, I was still mourning over Rachel at the time. Well, I guess it's time to move on. The South Figaro ferry leaves tomorrow, so I'm gonna leave and start all over. Maybe meet someone, have dinner and maybe a drink. What am I saying, it's been so long since I tried to actually meet someone. Do I still know how? Did I ever know how? 12:30 already?! I'd better got to bed. Gotta get up early for the ferry." Locke had a tendency to ramble on, especially when he was alone. He went to sleep, only to have dreams of Terra. 


	2. Dreaming Of Her

**Chapter 2: Dreaming of Her**

_Locke woke up knowing he slept in. He wanted to get up early so he could go. He quickly got dressed and decided to get something to eat later. Just outside the door was a waiting Terra. It seemed like she was there a long time. There were many footprints in the dirt indicating someone was standing there for awhile. _

"Oh, Terra, what are you doing here?" Locke asked, smiling at the sight of her. 

"Locke! I ... uh ... was going to the store to get some eggs and I ... umm ... saw some birds on your house. Yeah, I saw some cute robins perched on your house up there and, oh, they're gone now." Terra said smiling. "Oh well, I guess I'll go on to the store now. Bye, Locke." Terra said as she was turning to leave. 

Locke watched Terra as she was going towards the store. Every now and then, she would turn around as if she lost something and then she would glance back at Locke, probably just to see if she could find what she may have dropped. After looking back a couple of times, she must have gave up because she looked back no more. 

"What a woman!" Locke said to himself. "She's got to be the most beautiful woman with green hair. Only if she'd notice me. She would be the perfect person to marry. She's so kind, caring, loyal, and trustworthy. But she's independent now. She don't need me anymore. She can do things all by herself. She don't need me by her side protecting her from every blow. That's my fault because I ignored her after meeting Celes. I shouldn't have done that. That was mean and inconsiderate. No, I shouldn't regret having her being independent. That's exactly what was supposed to happen anyway. I was just by her side 'til she got her memory back and she was a bit stronger." 

Locke then thought about what just happened. It was a couple of months ago. Terra was taking a vacation and she decided to visit the 'group.' They all decided to have a mini-reunion in Kohlingen so she wouldn't have to travel so much. That day, the day before Terra was to go back to Mobliz, Locke was depressed. He longed for Terra so much, but she didn't seem interested in him. He decided to go on one of his 'trips.' That way he wasn't there when she left and have to say goodbye or whatever. It turned out to be a lonely trip. He would've preferred someone to be with him, especially her. 

_Well, now I'm going to move on,_ Locke thought. _No more longing, pining, or whatever it's called. From today on, I'm gonna be a new man._

Locke then put it out of his mind and then ran towards the ship to buy his ticket and enjoy the long boat ride. 

***

_Locke was leaving the royal washroom when he heard some voices. _

"I can't, Edgar. I just can't love you. Never could and never will," Terra said. 

"But, my lady, I'm the only one for you. I'm loveable, kind, loyal, handsome..." 

"AND a playboy!" exclaimed Terra. 

"I resent that! I haven't had a woman for a week. For me that is a pretty long time. All I can think about is you. So please, accept my offer. Please?" 

"Umm ... no!" Terra said firmly. 

"Why not? I'm the perfect man for you." 

"Well, maybe there's another person in my life." 

"Just give me one chance. Come on, I'll take you out to lunch and give you a romantic evening, have a candlelight dinner for two, and finish off the night in my room." Edgar tries to grasp her hand, but she escapes his grasp. 

"No, Edgar. I'm not interested." Terra turns to walk away, but Edgar gets in front of her. 

Locke, getting sick of Edgar not leaving Terra alone, goes over to rescue her from the perverted king. 

"Edgar, can't you see that she doesn't want you!" Locke interrupted. 

"Locke, obviously you have been without love for too long. Can't you tell that she's playing hard-to-get," Edgar shot back. 

"Edgar, I would never play hard-to-get with you. It would be no fun because you wouldn't get sick of it. Even if I did play hard-to-get, it would not be with you. You're not someone that I can love," Terra explained. 

"Damn! I was sure I could win your heart for sure this time, my lady," Edgar said under his breath. 

"Edgar, did I just hear you say something bad. And in front of a beautiful, young woman too. How dare you. I'm so sorry that you had to hear that, Terra. I'll make it up to you by ... um ... getting you a ... what do I have here?" Locke wondered. "Ah, a ... cute stuffed moogle." 

"Locke! Thank you. It's sooo cute. Just like someone I know ..." Terra said, trailing off. "Well, see you guys later." 

Terra ran off down the hall. Locke looked at her gorgeous green hair as it bounced up and down with each step. There was the only woman that could ever compare to Rachel. In their own way, they were both beautiful. No beautiful didn't come close to describe those women. To Locke's knowledge, no word existed to describe them. 

Without saying a word to each other, both Locke and Edgar went their separate ways. Locke ended up in one of the many royal guest rooms. Suddenly tired, he lid down without folding back the sheets. He started thinking about Terra, Edgar, the recent events, and what sort of message that he was missing out of all this. Soon, he fell asleep in the middle of all those thoughts. 

Locke woke up suddenly, cold. Locke looked around and noticed his window open. "Hey," Locke noticed. "Who opened my bedroom window? And how come I'm not in the Royal bedroom?" Then Locke remembered that he was on his way to South Figaro on the ferry. 

Locke stood up suddenly. He felt woozy and, at first, thought it might have been where he stood up so fast. Then, he noticed that he had a slight headache. If he didn't know any better, he had a hangover. But he knew he wasn't drinking. He would've remembered if he was. 

He put it out of his mind and started making his bed. As he straightened up the somewhat messed up sheets, he noticed a small glitter as something fell to the floor. He picked it up. It turned out to be an expensive diamond ring. Along with the ring was an attached note. He unfolded the note and read it. 

_Locke,   
Ever since you left, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I'd really like to see you again. To get to know you better. I'd also like to thank you for the gift you gave me. I loved it. In return, I've decided to leave you a ring in which I'm sure you've found by now. Please accept the ring as a token of our friendship. I know you're a treasure hunter, so I know you'll like it.   
If you like, come to my room a little later. There's a key in the envelope with my room number on it. Please accept my offer. I would really like to get to know you better.   
Sincerely,   
Your secret admirer _

P.S. Well, not so secret anymore, am I? See ya later! 

The first thought in Locke's mind was _Terra?_

He couldn't remember whether that 'dream' he had was real or not. Did it happen before? He wasn't sure, but it was extremely vivid, like he was remembering the past or something. Maybe it was a sign of who gave him the note or something. _Well, the only way to find out is to go and see. I really hope it is Terra. That would just make my day,_ Locke thought. He stood in the doorway of his cabin, looking left and right, determining that her cabin was on the other side of the ship where all the women stayed. He quickly finished making his bed and then made his way for his secret admirer's cabin. He easily found the cabin and knocked on the door. While waiting for an answer, he straightened himself up. No response. 

He knocked again. Still no response. 

He checked the doorknob. It was unlocked. He turned it and it opened with a light squeak. _Hmmm, I didn't need the key after all,_ he thought. The room was empty, but there was a light on in the bathroom. The bathroom door was open a slight crack. From that crack came steam and a wonderful voice. 

_Guess she wasn't expecting me this early. Or maybe she did this on purpose so she could tease me or maybe she wants me to come in,_ Locke thought. _NO! I can't go in. I have to be a perfect gentleman_

As he turned away, he caught a glimpse of something through the crack. It was green. The green he loved to see so much. "It must be Terra," Locke said to himself as he eagerly sat on the bed awaiting her entrance. 

After a short while, Locke heard the water stop running and wet feet on the floor. He was starting to get impatient and he wanted to push the door open and kiss Terra, his Terra. However, he knew that would be rude because he thought she would be naked or half-dressed. Also, he didn't think Terra thought of him that way. The ring? Why would Terra give him such an extravagant ring? She knew he was a treasure hunter, but she needed the money more than he did. She still had at least five of the cute little rascals left. It must get pretty expensive to feed all them. Of course, what if she was interested and this ring was a token of her affection? Maybe. Locke started getting his hopes up again. 

He was brought back to reality when he heard the door open and a gasp of surprise. "I wasn't expecting you so soon, Locke," said the green-haired woman, standing in the doorway. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Is it Terra ... Find out in the next chapter. I'm already working on it. It should be up soon.**


	3. Meeting Someone New

**Chapter 3: Meeting Someone New**

"You're not Terra!" Locke said surprised. 

"No, I'm not, unfortunately," said the unfamiliar woman. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room. I thought this was the room I wanted. It was unlocked. I didn't even use the key," Locke said as he got up and headed for the door. 

The woman giggled. "But you don't have the wrong room," the woman replied. "I'm the one who gave you the key. Guess you don't remember me. My name is Rabecca." 

Locke looked closer. At first, he didn't recognize anything. As he was about to say no, he started seeing some familiarity in her. "I think it's coming back to me, but I can't quite place where or how I know you." 

"In that case, I'll tell you. We met last night. You were in the bar already. I saw you sat down, drowning your sorrows. I decided to go over and introduce myself. I hated to see someone as sad as you were. You were already half-drunk, but your speech was pretty much unaffected." 

"Me? I don't think I've ever been really drunk before. What could possibly make me do that?" Locke said, embarrassed and confused. 

"I'm assuming some beautiful woman by the name of Terra," Rabecca said. 

"Oh," was all he could say. After a moment of silence, Locke told her to continue. 

"Well, I was attracted to you just after I saw you, not in a love at first sight way, but in an interested way. Usually I'm not attracted to people who are drunk. Um, no offense," Rabecca said apologetically. 

"None taken. I didn't think I was this obsessed with her," Locke said. "Continue." 

"It was weird. I felt like I had to go over to you. Guess somehow I felt that there was something more to it than someone who always wasted their money on alcohol. Anyway, I sat down next to you. I knew you didn't have any company, as you weren't in the best of states..." Rabecca said, recalling the events of the previous night. 

_"Hello there," I said to the stranger who was sitting alone at a table, head hung, and a near-empty mug of beer between his two hands. "Would you like some company?" _

The man's head rose almost instantly with hopeful eyes, but the glimmer went out when he saw that he didn't recognize the speaker. To make up for it, a smile came across his face. It was sorta a goofy, lopsided grin, but it showed some sincerity and a little melancholy. "Why hello miss," he said fairly clear, though it was obvious he had been drinking. "What brings you to my table?" 

"Well, I was sorta drawn over here." 

The man's smile turned more to the lopsided grin that seemed to suit his face perfectly. "I see. It must be my overall great looks," he said with a chuckle. "By the way, what would your name be?" 

I laughed along with him and then said, "My name is Rabecca. What would yours be?" 

"Mine's Locke. I'm the world's most famous treasure hunter. Just a warning to you, don't ever call me a thief. Treasure hunters and thieves are two completely different things," the man named Locke said. 

"Well, Locke, I'll try to remember that for the future. Um, Locke, is there something wrong?" I asked, not intending to get involved with anyone's problems. 

"Ah, you wouldn't want to listen to me babbling on and on about my problems with life," Locke said to me. He paused for a few seconds to finish the rest of his beer. He then called out to the bartender, "I'll have another beer, please." 

The bartender came to get his mug, but refused to get another beer until he was paid up. Locke replied with a "Fine!" He then laid a handful of coins after making a couple of attempts of retrieving the money from his pocket. The bartender took the money left with the money and empty mug and came back with a full frothy mug of beer. They said their thanks to each other and the bartender left them alone once again. 

"No, please tell me. I want to listen. You don't seem to be the type to drown their sorrows at a bar. So, maybe talking about it would help you get outta this ... slump, I guess," I explained. "Maybe somehow I could do something about it, give you advice or something." 

"Well, if you insist. But, I don't think it's gonna help me any," Locke said just before talking a sip of his ice cold beer. "This girl, Terra ... Well actually she is a woman, but she always seemed like a little girl to me, especially when I first met her. She was so vulnerable. She had amnesia at the time. She was so dependant on me. She didn't know what to do, where to go, who to trust," Locke said before explaining the events that occurred soon after he met Terra up till the point he left to go to South Figaro. "At South Figaro, I met up with another damsel in distress, Celes. Eventually, I promised her that I'd help her too. I seem to have some attraction to troubled women, don't I." 

"It appears that way, Locke," I replied. 

He then told me all about the conflict inside him about Terra and Celes. "I cared for Terra so much, even after making the promise to Terra, but I always thought of her as a little girl, needing a friend more than a lover. And I never thought twice about moving on and getting close to Celes. But, I soon found it wasn't the best choice. She was more interested in always being around me, giving me no privacy. Always wanted to be lovey-dovey. I couldn't even go to the store to get a drink, not beer or anything alcoholic, just a plain drink for when I was thirsty, without her following me. Whenever I talked to Terra, or even Relm, a 10-year-old girl who joined us along the way of our journey, without her glaring at me. I kept reassuring her that I wasn't King Edgar." 

"King Edgar? King Edgar of Figaro?" I asked, thinking of when I met him awhile back. 

"Yeah, that's him. He was always after Terra from the time he met her, but sometimes when he'd get desperate, he'd go and ask Relm out on a date," Locke explained. 

"I know what he's like, well, sorta. I didn't think he'd do such a thing as ask a child to go out with him though. I remember when he held the Kefka's defeat party at his castle and he did a meet and greet with everyone who attended. He asked every woman out on a date and evening with him. I think a few times, he got caught up in asking it over and over again, he actually asked a few men out too. I heard one say yes too. I'm not sure if it was a joke or not, but it seemed pretty funny," I said letting out a little laugh. 

Locke let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, he'd do anything to have someone. Never seems to keep 'em when he do get 'em. Anyway, shall I continue?" 

I gestured him to continue with his problems. "She didn't seem to believe me though. I think she had no trust whatsoever. Maybe because she knew I still cared for Terra a lot, but ... I don't know why she would be jealous of every female I talked to. No need to mention that we didn't last too long. She just wanted too much ... um ... how should I say it ... uh love." 

"It's probably because she didn't get much love when she was younger. She was one of the Empire's minions, right?" I asked, not really wanting an answer. 

"Yeah. I barely got to even go treasure hunting. She hated coming along, said she wasn't comfortable out in the open where people could see us. I assured her that if she waited till we got back home, it'd be so much better. But she had to have it her way or no way. One day, perhaps a couple of months after we got together, she said that I probably should just leave because I'm not gonna be able to satisfy her ... so I did. The next day I left on the ferry from Thamasa to Albrook. From there I made my way to Kohlingen and lived until I couldn't stand being alone anymore. So now I'm going to South Figaro to start over, hopefully find someone, get a job or something. I've noticed that I've found most of the best treasures now," Locke finished, laughing. 

"I see," I said, not sure why he laughed since it should be bad news to him. 

Locke looked in his pocket. Finding nothing, he tried all his other pockets. Finally finding something, he laid it on the table. "This is what I found a couple of months ago when I was out hunting. I was gonna give it to Terra, but now I don't think I'll ever give it to her. So, I guess you can have it for sitting here and listening to me rambling," Locke said, putting a beautiful silver necklace, with a big emerald and a few smaller ones on each side, on the table. "As you can see they're emeralds. Every time I see anything green, I think of Terra. Oh, you have green hair too. This necklace would go very nice with it. Want me to help you put it on?" Locke smiled as he passed her the necklace. 

I smiled at the thought. "No, thank you. It's getting kinda late and I'll be going to bed soon. I'd just have to go through the trouble of taking it off again, so I'll wait until tomorrow morning to put it on," I said, admiring the sparking necklace and the emeralds in it. "WOW! This is absolutely beautiful. You shouldn't have given it to me. You could have sold this for a pretty high price. No, I can't take it." 

"I can't take it back. It provides too many memories and I can't sell it. To me it's too precious. I wouldn't be able to put a price on it, like I wouldn't be able to put a price on Terra or our friendship," Locke said. "OK, if you insist." 

As I examined it over and over again, I noticed some ancient writing on the back of the big emerald. "Locke, do you know what this means?" 

Locke leaned over to examine the writings too and then shook his head. He then slumped back in his chair, tired. 

"Oh, I see," I said and then noticed his fatigue. "I think it's about time you went to lie down. You seem like you could sleep for a year," I said, noticing his half-drooping eyes. "Here let me help you. What's your room number?" 

"Uh ... 212. It's near the bow of the ship," Locke said, his tiredness now showing in his voice. 

"OK," I said. I brought him to his room. Inside, the air smelled kinda stale. After I put him to bed, I opened the window a little to let in some fresh air and a little seawater too apparently. Some flew in through the window as I opened the window a crack. 

"Hopefully he doesn't drown before he wakes up," I whispered to myself. Before I left, I looked at him once more. He had already fallen asleep. 

As Rabecca came out of her thoughts, she noticed Locke's mouth on the floor. He seemed really amazed at the events that occurred last night. "Well, as I remember, that's how it happened." 

"Well, well, seems to me I was a very bad boy last night. I'm sorry that you had to see me in such a state. How can I make it up to you?" 

"You don't need to make it up to me. I'm the one who decided to go talk to you. I knew what to expect so there's no need to apologize. I can help you once we get to South Figaro. That's if you want me to. You know, with getting over this girl, Terra," Rabecca said and winked at Locke. 

"Uh, well we can be friends, if that's what you're trying to say. Other than that, it's gonna take some time. Rabecca, I've been in love with Terra for a pretty long time. I can't just abandon my love for her in a second. I hope you can understand that," Locke explained. 

"Sure, I understand, Locke. I'm not asking you to jump into a relationship, just a friendship. I was recently in a relationship myself. That's where the ring came from. It was an engagement ring from my ex-boyfriend. And by the way, call me Becky. I like that name much better, and I think it's easier to say." 

"Whatever you say, Becky. I don't see much difference. Well, tomorrow's gonna be a new day for us. A new beginning, I guess. Well, I'm hungry. How about we eat?" Locke asked with his usual grin. 

"Sure, let's go get breakfast," Becky said as she gathered her money. 


	4. Three Mysterious Items

**Chapter 4: Three Mysterious Items**

Terra was looking out one of the open windows of Figaro Castle at the evening sun. She heard some footsteps behind her. Terra looked behind her to find Edgar looking at her as he came closer. He stopped directly behind her about four feet away. Terra turned around completely to find out what he wanted, and to keep an eye on him. "Yes, Edgar?" 

Straightening himself up, Edgar said, "Um, well, just wanted to ask you to dinner this evening, just the two of us." 

"Edgar, I know what you're thinking so I must turn down your offer. I'm not interested in it." 

"But you gotta admit you love me, right?" Edgar said, smiling. 

There was the sound of a door closing somewhere nearby. 

"I can't, Edgar. I just can't love you. Never could and never will," Terra said. 

"But, my lady, I'm the only one for you. I'm loveable, kind, loyal, handsome..." 

"AND a playboy!" exclaimed Terra. 

"I resent that! I haven't had a woman for a week. For me that is a pretty long time. All I can think about is you. So please, accept my offer. Please?" 

"Umm ... no!" Terra said firmly. 

"Why not? I'm the perfect man for you." 

"Well, maybe there's another person in my life." 

"Just give me one chance. Come on, I'll take you out to lunch and give you a romantic evening, have a candlelit dinner for two, and finish off the night in my room." Edgar tries to grasp her hand, but she escapes his grasp. 

"No, Edgar. I'm not interested." Terra turns to walk away, but Edgar gets in front of her. 

Sabin comes up from behind Edgar and slaps him on the back. "Out to get the lovely green-haired lady again, are we?" Then imitating Edgar's voice, "My lady, take you out to lunch and give you a romantic evening, have a candlelit dinner for two, and finish off the night in my room." 

Sabin let out a big hearty laugh while Terra giggled. Edgar jumped from surprise at the remark and then shot back, "Sabin, obviously you have been without love for too long. Can't you tell that she's playing hard-to-get." 

"Edgar, I would never play hard-to-get with you. It would be no fun because you wouldn't get sick of it. Even if I did play hard-to-get, it would not be with you. You're not someone that I can love," Terra explained. 

"Damn! I was sure I could win your heart for sure this time, my lady," Edgar said under his breath. 

"Edgar, what did I just hear coming from your mouth. And in front of the lovely lady that you're trying to capture too. How dare you. I'm sorry that you had to hear that, Terra. How can I make it up to you? I know," Sabin said and then jabbed his brother in the stomach. "That'll teach you." 

Edgar bent over in pain. "Oof!" Edgar said as all the air left his body. Slowly Edgar recovered his breath and stood up again. "What do you think you were doing?" 

"Just punishing you for saying such words in front of a lady." Sabin looks at Terra. "Here, why don't you come with me and we go off somewhere ... where there's no perverts." 

"Thanks for the invitation, Sabin, but I should be going. I've picked up enough presents for the kids at Mobliz now. I just want to go and drop in on a few of our friends. By the way, where's Locke these days?" Terra asked, knowing that he was the only one she really wanted to see right now. 

"Last I heard, he just got to Nikeah. That was a couple of months ago so he could be anywhere now," Sabin replied. 

"In the letter I got from him, he said he was planning to settle down and buy a house. I'll believe it when I see it," Edgar said. At this remark, he laughed. "I say he changed his mind the second he sent it." 

"So he found a wife?" Terra asked, disappointed, but not showing it in her voice. 

"Nah, he said that the wife would come later when he became richer than the millionaire in Jidoor that's always at the Auction House. He said he was planning on buying a house. He's probably in some cave right now looking for more treasure." 

Terra giggled. "Yeah, that sounds like Locke alright. Well, I'll go check out tomorrow morning. Maybe he's still there," Terra said hopefully. "Well, I gotta pack my stuff to get ready." 

"Would you like me to come along and protect you, my lady?" 

"Edgar, she don't want you. If she had anyone, she'd have someone who'd NOT take advantage of the situation to get romantic, as you call it." 

Terra giggled again. "No thanks to both of you. I'll be fine on my own." Terra turned and left the both of them standing in the castle hallway. 

As Terra ran off down the hall, Edgar looked at her gorgeous body. _Only if I could prove myself to her. I'm not that bad of a man. I'm only with those other women because I can't find the right one. And I'm sure she's the right one. Guess I'm not the right one for her. I wonder who is._

Without saying a word to each other, both Sabin and Edgar went their separate ways. Sabin ended up in his room. Noticing the time, he realized that he should've started his evening training by now. He had missed at least half an hour of it due to the situation with Edgar and Terra. "Oh well, guess I'll go and start now. Better late than never, I guess," Sabin said as he left his room again to go to the special training room Edgar had let him set up in the old dungeon area. 

***

**Meanwhile, back with Locke & Becky**

Locke and Becky had just exited the cave near South Figaro. Locke knew that cave like the back of his hand and knew that there was little danger for them to encounter. While exploring the cave, Locke noticed a new opening there. It was another dead end, but at the end was a beautiful underground river. They decided to eat their packed lunch there while admiring the scenery. 

Along the riverbank were blue, green, and brown moss. Scattered near the walls of the cave were various types of mushrooms. The air had a hint of a minty odor. In the dirt where nothing grew, a diverse amount of footprints could be seen, including those of Locke's and Becky's boots. 

"Wow! That was exciting!" Becky said as they stood in the entrance of the cave they had just left. 

"Thank you," Locke said with his usual grin that went across his face. 

"Evening already? Seems like we were only in there for an hour. Are your travels always this exciting?" Becky asked him with exhilaration in her voice. 

"Well, usually I don't find sights so beautiful. Sights like that are more precious than many treasures that I find. I hope you enjoyed yourself. This cave isn't all that dangerous so that's why I took you in here first. I didn't want to put you in too much danger." 

"Oh, I did, I did! The whole trip was exciting. I think you were being modest about being just OK with this exploring talent you have. You ARE an adventurer extraordinaire!" 

"Well, maybe I'm a little better at this than I said. Anyway, it's getting late. Do you want to attempt goin' back? Or would you prefer sleeping out under the stars. If all this is overwhelming you, we can go back to the Inn and we can sleep outside some other night," Locke asked Becky, who was already wide-eyed with amazement of her recent experiences. 

"Umm ..." 

***

**Somewhere in the Final Fantasy VI World**

"What do you mean it's not there?" the boss yelled. 

"I dunno. I went to get it like you requested and it appears that the place was raided. Both the doll and the jewels are gone! I can't believe that someone found them. They were locked up, buried, the cave barricaded, and then well-hidden. It would be impossible for anyone to steal them," the lackey explained. 

The boss picked up the idiot of a slave by the throat and brought him up to his face. "Then, how do you explain them to be missing? How do you explain the box being dug up, opened, and abandoned with NOTHING left in it? Well?" Without waiting for an answer, he threw him against the wall, causing some rocks to fall. 

The man groaned in pain as he laid there, getting hit by falling dirt and rocks. "Well, sir, he'd have to be a really experienced thief or something. The one person that I think that is capable of such a feat is you, my Lord." 

"There MUST be someone else then. Otherwise, it would all be still there. Get up, you lazy moron and start looking for them. If someone figures out the power of the doll, necklace, and staff, then we're done for. You get that? We HAVE to find them right away! So, go get started! NOW!" The boss kicked his lackey, making him stand up quickly. "Check all the stores for anything that may have come into their possession. And if you find them, BUY them back right away. I can't stand losing them again." 

"Yes, sir," the man said as he quickly went towards the airship to get it started for takeoff. 

***

**In Thamasa**

A knock came at the door. Strago hobbled over to see who was there. "Um ... hello?" Strago asked as he opened the door. 

"Good evening, Mr. Magus," the eighteen-year-old Gau said in the door. 

"Gau, don't call me Mr. Magus. I am Strago. Calling me Mr. makes me feel old. Yes, I know I am old, but I don't want to feel any older than I already am." 

"I know that. I just like teasing my favorite old man," Gau said and then laughed. 

"Young man, if I was a few years younger, well, quite a few years younger, I'd teach you a lesson," Strago scolded. 

"OK, OK!" Gau said as he laughed again. "You know if Miss Relm is ready yet?" 

"I could check. Just a minute." Strago left the door to take two steps towards the stairs and yelled, "RELM? ARE YOU READY YET?" 

Just as he was yelling out, Relm came out of her room and started down the stairs. The volume of Strago's voice was so intense, she had to cover her ears. After he finished his yelling Relm said, "For an old man, you sure have a loud voice." 

"My voice is something that has never abandoned me. I don't about the rest of me though. It seems like sometimes my whole body leaves me for someone better looking and a whole lot younger. But you don't want to listen to my complaints so I'll shut up now." 

"That's for sure, old man," Relm said. She didn't really mean it and Strago knew it. She never did. She just liked acting difficult and stuff. "Come on, Gau. I believe we have a date to go on. See ya later, Gramps." 

"Sure thing, my lady," Gau said, imitating Edgar. 

"Get away from me you pervert," Relm shrieked and hit him playfully as they went out the door. 

"Now that the kids are gone out, I can finally get some rest." Strago locked up all the doors and headed for his favorite chair to get a nap. Two seconds after he sat down, there was a knock at the door. 

"What in tarnation! That's probably Gau playing another trick on me. Can't he see that I need my rest? This time I'll teach him a lesson," Strago said hobbling back to the door once again, cane in hand. 

Strago unlocked the door so he could open it. As the door swung slowly open, Strago got his cane ready. "Gau, just for this trick, I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" As he swung the cane, he realized that it was not Gau, but the postman. Strago managed to stop the cane from knocking out the poor guy. "Oh, sorry Mr. McGregor! I thought you were someone else." 

"Ah, it's alright. It wouldn't be the first time getting hit by a cane. By the way, you have a package from Nikeah. From a Locke Cole, I believe." 

"Locke? Wonder what he sent me? Thank you Mr. McGregor. Have a good day and may all canes miss you." He nodded and then left to continue his route. 

Strago closed the door again, took the box, and laid it on the table for further inspection. After several minutes of staring at the box, he decided to finally open it. "A staff? Why would Locke send me a staff? And such an expensive one too. If I used this in battle it would probably break quicker than my bones would." 

The staff had a gnarled texture. It was made out of pure silver. At the top of the staff, there was a large emerald. Surrounding the emerald were a dozen miniature emeralds. Along the handle there was an inscription written in an ancient language not even Strago could decipher. 

"Hmmm ... wonder what they mean?" Strago said, feeling a whole lot less tired. 


End file.
